


Ficlet Collection

by FellenWolf



Category: Supernatural, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: M/M, Series, Sickfic, Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellenWolf/pseuds/FellenWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of SPN ficlets. Currently only Destiel, but if I do another pairing I will update it. </p><p>If you have a request, let me know and I will try. If it's a pairing I can manage!</p><p>NOTE. This was turned into a multi-fandom collection!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little ficlet I wrote for a friend. She enjoyed it so I thought I would share. Enjoy!  
> \--------------------------------------  
> Castiel, now a fallen angel and human, has gotten his first cold. Not handling it too well, Dean must try his best to comfort him. 
> 
> This wasn't part of his hunters training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, now a fallen angel and human, has gotten his first cold. Not handling it too well, Dean must try his best to comfort him. 
> 
> This wasn't part of his hunters training.

There was the faint sound of sniffling before a series of coughing roused Dean from the lore he had been studying. A sigh escaped him as he rubbed his tired green eyes. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He opened his emerald eyes and glared at the blank wall ahead of him.

The Angels had fallen. Castiel was now a human. Dean had the mark of bloody Cain on his arm. To make matters even worse? Cas was now sick with his first ever cold and was convinced he was dying slowly.

The first day had consisted of moderate sniffles, runny noses, and Dean doing his best to reassure the angel that being sick was **human**. This approach had worked - for awhile at least.

Sam had even gotten annoyed enough to go on a "vacation" with Gabriel to God knows where. Which left Dean alone with a sick angel-turned-human and more pent-up emotions than he cared to deal with.

Dean finally got up and went into the bedroom, **his** bedroom, where Cas currently lay curled up on the bed. Convinced he was dying - still. He looked over with the most pitiful look Dean had ever seen in those blue eyes. Pitiful enough that Dean Winchester walked over and sat on the bed to comfort him.

Cas, who had gotten much more touchy in his sickened state, moved so he was curled against Dean with his head in his lap.

Dean started in surprise before a soft smile curled his lips. He lifted a calloused hand and ran his fingers through Cas' sweaty hair as he began to sing softly. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those you don't know, Dean is singing "Hey Jude" by the Beatles (which i do NOT own). When Dean was younger, his mother sang that to him when he was sick.


	2. Angels, Time, and Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been sent back in time and who should find our angel? None but the Winchester himself. 
> 
> Confusion and tense situations arise when our favorite angel is being held by ropes.

A low groan of pain echoed in the dim room before a pair of blue eyes slowly opened. As soon as the eyes opened, light from a flashlight was shone into the face of Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. He groaned again and tried to cover his face but found that his arms were bound. He resisted the urge to sigh. Ropes for an angel? Pitiful and useless.

Before Cas got the chance to break these weak ropes, the light was gone and a familiar face was looking at him with a lopsided grin. "Well well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, eh angel face? Dropping out of the sky like that and all.." Cas was unable to even muster a retort. He was too busy staring in shock at the younger face above him. It was Dean but...not HIS Dean.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and absently rubbed the dark green band on his ring finger. "W-where... **when** , am I?" The question seemed to confuse the younger hunter and he tilted his head in a way that reminded Castiel of himself years ago.

"You...don't know what **year** it is? I know I clocked you good but **damn**.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's 2005 and we're in Nebraska."

Now it was Castiel's turn to be surprised again. "2005...? Then you haven't...even **met** me yet." He sighed and then broke the ropes on his wrists and sat up with ease only to find a gun pointed at his face. This merely caused him to sigh again. "That won't hurt me, Dean. And I won't hurt you. I'll tell you who I am." He paused for a moment, considering, before looking into the emerald eyes of the man he'd come to love. "And how I know who you are."

Roughly an hour later, Castiel had told the majority of his tale to this younger Dean Winchester. During the entire thing, Cas had been pointedly NOT looking at Dean and his hands were clutching at his pants legs. Dean nervously cleared his throat., able to sense the other's agitation. "And...how is it you know **me**  personally then, angel eyes?" He'd found the nicknames were coming easier knowing that handsome this trench coat wearing god was an actual angel.

Cas couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the question. His hands slowly relaxed and then he finally looked Dean in the eyes - emerald green locking with sapphire blue. "In my time, Dean Winchester, you're my husband and I yours." Then, Castiel did the one thing he'd been holding back from. He kissed the stunned hunter full on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just two little ficlets. I've decided to turn it into a ficlet series. Any suggestions, just put them in a comment and I will see what I can do.


	3. Vampires are Poor Swimmers

Yusuke looked around the cabin he had been assigned to, a blank look on his face. He tossed his duffel onto the bed, ignoring the slight clanging of metal and walked to the small window. "Goodbye land...great. Stuck in the middle of the ocean." He slicked his hair back again and groaned. "I hate boats. But at least the foods free.." 

Speaking of free food, he was pretty sure Keiko and Botan had mentioned a 24/7 buffet somewhere on the ship. But where was it again? Yusuke shrugged and headed out of the cabin. He'd find it...eventually. 

Yusuke walked down one of the many paths on the outside of the ship and blinked. Was that... He crept a bit closer. It looked like a couple was starting to get a bit frisky on the deck. He grinned and slowly moved closer. Maybe he could even score a free show?

As he got even closer to the "couple" however, it became more apparent that it wasn't what he thought. What he thought was a passionate make out session had turned out to be, instead, a feeding session. He reached into the band of his pants and pulled out a simple, wooden stake. 

As Yusuke snuck closer, the shorter of the two, which he'd assumed was the woman, began to lift he other over the edge. His brown eyes went wide. "H-hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Put them down!" As Yusuke rushed over, the stranger did just that. He dropped what Yusuke could now see was a rather pretty woman over the side of the ship. 

Yusuke ran over and ended up accidentally tackling the spiky haired vampire into the water in his attempt to save the girl. Moments later, both men surfaced, spitting up water. Crimson eyes met chocolate brown in a death glare. "Fucking vampire!" "Damned Hunter, watch where the hell you're going!"

Both Yusuke and the vampire, Hiei, gave each other a blank look. "What in the hell are you doing here? You said you were busy!" The two were, somehow, speaking in unison. Yusuke's eye twitched. "You're a little liar, Hiei. It's not nice to lie, you know." A smirk graced his lips as he began swimming towards the spiky-haired vampire. 

Hiei gave the Hunter a dark look as he backed away the best he could in the water. As a vampire, he avoided water as much as possible, and wasn't the greatest swimmer. So...it didn't take long or much effort for Yusuke to get Hiei pinned to the side of the anchored ship. 

Yusuke grinned slightly at the obviously annoyed vampire. "Now...its time for you to apologize. You can apologize to the girl later, if she's alive anyways. But, for now, I am more important. Now. Say you're sorry for lying to your amazing boyfriend." His grin seemed to widen even more at Hiei's obvious discomfort with their relationship voiced so bluntly. 

Hiei scowled and averted his eyes. He was silent for a moment. "Hn, fine. I...apologize." He nearly groaned at the smug look at Yusuke's face. "What more do you want?"

Yusuke smirked a bit and leaned down. "You...owe me dinner."


End file.
